


Bend the knee and let me peg u

by AwNN



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dominatrix Daenerys, F/M, Femdom, Good husband Drogo, Jorah and his boners, Pegging, Viserys has a plan, fanfic writers dohaeris, fanfic writers morghulis, i demand this to become a thing now, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwNN/pseuds/AwNN
Summary: “Mabbi is going to take a dildo, strap it on herself with a belt and fuck your brother in his ass,” Jommi smirked at the shocked expression on a usually calm and collected face. Daenerys was so surprised she couldn’t even find it in herself to blush. “By the Seven Gods, I hope she’ll make it rough for him. Heavens know how much that cunt needs a solid pounding.”“But what it has to do with me?” Danny managed to ask, after a moment to collect herself. The mental image of her older brother and constant bully, bent over like a common whore and fucked from behind by the very slave that he ordered around and humiliated on a daily basis has found its eternal place in her heart, to be revisited in the darkest of hours or when her patience was to be tested again.“I have no clue, Khalessi,” Jommi said with an unconcerned shrug. “But probably nothing smart.”OR: Viserys has a plan, Danny is curious and Drogo is a good husband ready for a challenge. Jorah has a life-changing boners, too.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen & Slaves, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Viserys Targaryen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Bend the knee and let me peg u

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OSKAR THE GAYEST](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OSKAR+THE+GAYEST).



> I feel outraged that no one wrote pegging!dany. Like. WHY?  
> Also, on that note, where is Greg The Mountain/Khal Drogo? Where? I need them both to fight and fuck.  
> And where is Victory Fuck!AU with Oberyn and Greg???? 
> 
> I need answers.  
> Also, please enjoy.  
> I will revise it at some point.

It started as a joke.

Viserys was already half-drunk and on his merry way to blissful intoxication, accompanied there by his slave-girls of the night. Not that they were aplenty, in the cursed steps in the middle of nowhere _south_ of Westeros, but at least he was allowed enough of a choice form the Khalassar’s spoils to content himself without memorizing the women’s curves by a manner of dull repetition.

The wine was settling in nicely, making him, for once, less irritated at the world and more resigned to his poor fate, when an idea struck him. He sat upright with such haste that he startled the two whores from their rest – and both of them looked in alarm, used to the change in his temper, that was more often than not, to their detriment.

“You,” he said to the slave on his right, not really noticing that his usual, angry and commandeering tone changed a bit to resemble a gleeful boy. “You said you know how to turn a fake-phallus into a woman’s sword, did you not?”

The woman, dim-witted as she usually was, by the mercies of a God, didn’t need much prompting and quickly nodded her head – even if she was clearly surprised at Viserys’ sudden change of tune. When he had verbally (and very loudly at that) objected to being stabbed by that thing the whore dared to suggest, he now came to reconsider his opinion on the matter. Logically he was aware that Dornish men enjoyed such endeavours and that ladies who preferred the company of the fairer sex made quite well use of it too, he felt anxiousness pool in his stomach at the mere thought of being… pierced.

But the wine was divine enough to rid him of such fears.

He was a man on a mission.

“I am a man on a mission!” He exclaimed proudly. “Go make that hellish contraption work and you---” he turned to the girl on his right, “run and fetch my sister. It is still early enough in the day for her husband to let her out of his sight. Tell her this is of utmost importance. Say that I’m sorry for my anger and that I’d like to make peace.”

The whore, if it was even possible, was even more surprised than the other one. Viserys, though, didn’t min as long as they moved to obey his orders – and if the women exchanged bamboozled glances when he wasn’t looking, then, well, who were they to fully understand his genius?

Daenerys, of course, grew too independent, when Viserys wasn’t exactly paying attention, too focused on wallowing in his own self-pity, or worse, cock-blocked ego, to actually approach the so-called Last Dragon’s small tent without suspicion. To assure her own safety as much as the one of the life she now carried within herself, she took ser Jorah to escort her and discreetly wait next to the flaps of the tent while she was inside.

“Jommi, what has my brother planned to ruin my day, today?” Daenerys asked the enslaved woman that was sent for her. Jommi rolled her eyes, exasperated at the whole situation and enough at ease with the Khalessi to not bother hiding it.

“He decided to let Mabbi peg him,” she said, sounding so done with Viserys that Danny felt second-hand embarrassment; not that it wasn’t a common occurrence, here, where Viserys was constantly surrounded by men more capable than him and clearly of much lower status.

“Peg him?” Danny parroted, confusion clear in her expression. Jommi looked at her Queen and barked a short, amused laugh, then, in as blunt way as possible, explained:

“Mabbi is going to take a dildo, strap it on herself with a belt and fuck your brother in his ass,” Jommi smirked at the shocked expression on a usually calm and collected face. Daenerys was so surprised she couldn’t even find it in herself to blush. “By the Seven Gods, I hope she’ll make it rough for him. Heavens know how much that cunt needs a solid pounding.”

“But what it has to do with me?” Danny managed to ask, after a moment to collect herself. The mental image of her older brother and constant bully, bent over like a common whore and fucked from behind by the very slave that he ordered around and humiliated on a daily basis has found its eternal place in her heart, to be revisited in the darkest of hours or when her patience was to be tested again.

“I have no clue, Khalessi,” Jommi said with an unconcerned shrug. “But probably nothing smart.”

This time Daenerys couldn’t help but snort, even if a part of her still screamed at unladylike behaviour. Neither of them noticed that ser Jorah had a very pained expression painted on his face, as if just a mere thought of Viserys being pegged and Daenerys being _invited for an apology_ was traumatic enough to get him to an early grave. But if Jommi saw a little budge in the man’s trousers in a very strategic place, she did not comment. After all, spotting Mormont’s awkward boners was the best past time for most of the whores bound to Khalessi.

The pained grunts and long whines, that even from afar sounded quite prissy, were gaining attention of not just Daenerys and Jommi, but also all the slaves and Dothraki riders that were previously minding their own business nearby. But given the fact that for once, no one had to listen to Viserys’ boastful yells of “take the True Dragon!” or “feel my fire fill you!”, the situation was peculiar enough to warrant proper investigation. Some of the more bold slaves and riders were trying to sneak behind the tent and raise the material enough to see inside. The rest gathered around, looking eager for a new kind of drama.

Daenerys had to stop herself for a while, frozen in place by the high-pitched sounds a mistreated girl wouldn’t be amiss to make, that were clearly coming from Visery’s tent. If she didn’t knew Mabbi so well, she’d suspect that it was her brother who decided to punish some poor soul, but really, that voice was way too familiar to confuse with anything else. Jommi had to bit her lip to stop a laugh.

“I don’t know if I want to go in, or not,” Dann commented offhandedly, looking at the entrance to the tent. The closer they were, the louder a rhythmic _clap-clap-clap_ was, a distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh providing an excellent backgrounds for Viserys’ grunts and yells and an occasional yowl.

“Perhaps it would be wise to wait, Khalessi,” ser Jorah suggested, his voice strained.

“It shouldn’t be too long, anyway,” Jommi muttered under her nose, but loud enough for Danny to hear. Daenerys exchanged an amused look with the woman and they both turned their heads towards the tent.

“You fucking—useless!—whiny!---little bitch, stop running away!” Mabbi’s loud growl started everyone, but with each word, more and more faces stretched with gleeful smirks. Viserys’ yell sounded even louder and then a – _slap!_

“What do you say you ungrateful cunt?!” Mabbi was shouting, the rhythmic _clap-clap-clap_ getting more erratic.

“ _T-Thank you mistress!”_ Viserys screamed out after another harsh slap.

“I will show your ass who the real dragon is, you whiny brat!” Mabbi was on a roll, her words punctuated by strong, loud slaps that incited even higher notes from Viserys. Before long, the whines turned into moans, a steadily increasing litany of – _Ahh! Ah ahh! Oh! Uhgh! Ah-aah-ahs! –_ coming out of the tent.

Daenerys took a breath and gave in to curiosity. Gently, she peeled one portion of the fabric from the entrance and poked her head in – along those lucky few close enough to be able to see the inside. What she saw, would forever be buried into her memory, never falling to cheer her up in her moments of doubt.

Viserys was on all fours, back marred by red welts of a masterfully wielded whip, one of his belts fastened around his neck and held tightly in Mabbi’s left hand. His back was arched down, whole body strained, as the slave-woman fucked him senselessly, occasionally bringing her right hand to slap his reddened ass cheeks. The fake-penis, a nice piece of engraved jade, was plunging into his sore ass without mercy.

Danny slowly withdrew from the tent, though Jommi stayed where she was, eyes locked on the best scene she has ever witnessed in her life.

(Unbeknownst to Danny, ser Jorah was standing to the left of the tent, and looking inside through a small hole he had torn in the fabric with his dagger. Jommi wondered if it counted as one, long awkward boner, or two separate ones.) 

To everyone’s disappointment, it was all over much too soon. With a final cry, Viserys finished and the moans died down to heavy panting. Then, as if he hasn’t just received a pounding of his life, Viserys was asking about his sister.

“Is, is she here?” He asked Mabbi, too breathless for once to sound like a demanding little shit. “Let her in, let her in!”

Danny let herself in, arm in arm with grinning Jommi.

“What can I help you with, brother?” Daenerys asked, proficient enough in acting to sound properly innocent and bashful. She even kept her eyes lowered to the ground, fighting the urge to take in her brother’s well-fucked body. Oh, how she wanted to see him publicly spanked, by one of her husband’s Bloodriders. Or better yet, to threaten him with letting all of the Khal’s men fuck him and then getting a free round for their horses as well.

“Don’t be shy, now, Danny! You’re a married woman, surely you are accustomed to sex already,” Viserys said impatiently. “I have considered my recent behaviour unbecoming of a future king, therefore---”

Danny stopped listening for a while, knowing well enough how long Viserys’ rants usually were. Though, to be fair, this one she has enjoyed much more than all the rest, having a front seat to Mabbi’s irritated grumbling and Viserys’ abused bottom.

“--- Mabbi will show you how to do everything, so you’d be prepared to peg you husband as a proper wife should!”

Daenerys choked on her own breath, raising her widened eyes to her brother and this time the incredulousness there wasn’t faked. He wanted her to do what?!

(Outside the tent Jorah decided that he needed to sit down for a moment.)

Two hours after, during the evening feast, Daenerys found herself curious of the act of pegging, enough at least to seek advice of her friend, Doreah. Though the woman was bemoaning her fate at having missed the spectacle of the century, she was eager enough to explain everything in proper details. Starting with cleaning up _inside_ , to warming up both the oil and the jade dildo, so that it will be easier to take in. Doreah demonstrated how to strap everything on and how to prepare a man so that he won’t whine and complain too much.

“Aren’t Dothraki priding themselves for their ability to handle pain?” Danny asked, curious at the mere thought of ripping moans and whines from her own, so far uncontested, husband.

“Oh, believe me, Khalessi,” Doreah said with a smug smirk, “they all think they can take it, but the second they actually feel it for the first time, they act worse than the most innocent of virgins.”

Danny couldn’t help her giggling and soon, Doreah joined her.

“Bold of you to claim that the Greatest Khal of all Khals would yield to your tricks, Khalessi!” Haggo, one of Drogo’s Bloodriders shouted to the men gathered around the fire pit. Before Daenerys could do anything in the way of damage control, her husband was crossing the distance between them, face marred by anger.

“Who dares to challenge me?!” He roared at all the remaining laughter in the huge tent. “What is this trick you speak of, moon of my life?” He added, in much gentler tone.

Danny, in quite a panic, looked first to Doreah – who was silently enjoying this shitshow way too much, to ser Jorah – who looked as if he had drank too much and simply stared at the flames, blanked out. She was in this on her own, then. Fuck.

“It’s nothing, really,” she tried, but already knew that her husband won’t let her get of the hook, now that the attention of everyone was on them. Damn the men and their instinctual need to prove they’re the biggest and toughest alphas of them all. Though the mental image of Drogo, fucked from behind by _her_ was enough to give Danny second thoughts.

“You will tell me of the challenge you come up with,” Drogo commanded, then kneeled in front of her and put his clenched fist against his chest, “and I swear on all of my horses that I will come out victorious!”

All of his men roared in approval, the atmosphere turning back to cheerful and lively; and if Doreah was lying on the ground, cackling, no one paid her much attention. Daenerys, however, already decided that she would practice this whole pegging on her most loyal friend the second she got a chance. Would serve her right.

The rest of the evening feast proceeded without any surprises, though Danny found herself lacking in conversation partners, seeing as Doreah couldn’t get out a coherent sentence for the rest of the meal and ser Jorah seemed really inebriated, what with his empty stare and constant twitching. (Doreah saw the tent in his trousers, though, and it only added to her glee.)

“It’s no wonder my father wanted to watch it all burn,” Danny muttered to herself, a bit irritated at having to muster up sufficient courage to actually explain to her husband what her challenge was and _then_ grow metaphorical balls big enough to pull it off. Just the thought of commandeering her husband in her tent, pulling at his long bide and treating him like a common whore was enough to make her hyperventilate. Oh, she wanted to do that, wanted to take control of her life for once, wanted to show her husband what having a dragoness as a wife meant, but she had her doubts, too.

What if he wouldn’t want that?

Daenerys wasn’t stupid enough to not realize why Viserys had invited her to his tent and why he pushed the idea of pegging. He _wanted_ her punished, probably roughed up by a ruffled Khal. Sadly for him, Dany knew her husband was a gentle giant, at least towards her. He would never hurt her in anger. That, though, didn’t mean that she planned to peg Drogo this very evening. If anything, she wanted to practice a little beforehand, experiment with different techniques and gain a lot more self-confidence.

Now she was left with only one option – to improvise on the run.

At least Doreah was having a time of her life, Danny noticed begrudgingly as she made her way to their private tent. Drogo was a step behind her, eager to face a challenge from his wife. Almost as soon as they entered the tent, he was reaching for her, pulling her into a tight embrace and smiling daringly down.

“What is your challenge, moon of my life? Anything you want, I will do.”

Danny took a deep breath and upon releasing it, buried her head in her husband’s muscular chest. She took a moment to gather herself, before stepping back, her cheeks red as fresh roses.

“Let me peg you, my sun and stars.”

It took way too much out of her to say that out loud and if she could, she’d bury herself underground and never come out again. It was even harder to keep looking at Drogo, but she knew by now that he valued her courage – or what little she had to show for herself.

Drogo looked at her in confusion, but before he could ask for clarification – the meaning of her words, perhaps lost in translation, she was explaining further.

“I want you to ride me, like I ride you every night,” she said, looking for understanding in Drogo’s eyes. “I want to have you on your knees.”

Drogo inhaled sharply when the meaning of her words fully registered – but before Danny could start to panic, he smiled with pride and took her into her harms, one of his hand resting on her belly, not yet showing too much.

“My son is growing inside you and making you bolder, my moon,” he said, looking at her in this intense way of his that made Daenerys fall in love with him in the first place. Suddenly, she felt hot. “Each day, you grow stronger, fiercer. And you give me this challenge to see if I am worthy. And I am.”

Daenerys wasn’t truly sure of this being the point of her wanting to peg her husband, but wasn’t foolish enough to ruin Drogo’s creative interpretation, especially not when it filled her heart with a special kind of warmth she came to associate with him. But aside from the fondness his words incited in her, once she realized they were really doing this, lust bloomed in her midsection, making her whimper in need.

“What do you want me to do, moon of my life?”

Daenerys stood on her tiptoes and reached to place a soft kiss on her husband’s cheek. There was no way to put her request into nice words, so she went with classic Dothraki bluntness.

“Go take a shit and I will take care of everything else.”

On anyone else, the expression Drogo wore would have been complete befuddlement. Daenerys sent her confused warrior a reassuring smile and shortly after watched him walk out of their tent with determined gait. She was going to burn in hell, she knew that now.

“Doreah!”

By the time Khal Drogo returned, Dany had everything in hand – literally, as she was holding the jade dildo quite firmly in her right hand. Her husband shoot her one uncertain look, before any doubt disappeared, buried under Dothraki courage and hot-headedness. Daenerys had to smile at that.

“My sun and stars,” she said, in what she prayed to all Gods was sure and confident voice. If she ever had to command troops in the future, she’d get all the practice here. “Strip and get on the bed.”

Danny preened at the way Drogo’s eyes widened both in surprise and evident lust. Though, for the evidence of the last, she never had to search much, as her husband was almost always sufficiently aroused every time they were alone in their tent. He was a lovely man, knowing exactly how to make her feel appreciated.

He obeyed her order, loosing what little he was wearing in efficient motions and then approaching the bed and after a second of hesitation, kneeling, bracing himself on his elbows. He turned his head and looked at Danny over his shoulder.

“Moon of my life?” His voice was curious, eager and full of lust. Danny felt her legs go weak at the mere sight.

“Good,” she praised and walked up to him to put a hand on his back and gently crease his tanned skin. He hummed in appreciation, “Very good. I’m going to take good care of you.”

Though stage fright was making her hands shake, the first time she reached for the warm oil Doreah had helped her prepare just minutes ago, one look at her husband allowed Danny to relax a bit more. He was willing to let her take control of the evening. Silly man. She briefly wondered how memorable his face would be once she breaches him, taking his “virginity” for herself, as was only fair since her’s belonged to him already.

She started by massaging his back, slowly adding more oil as she moved down, all the while she was muttering soft praises. She had no idea if her husband liked to be treated as such, but he had yet to object to any of her actions, so she felt safe enough. And bold enough to squeeze his ass.

Drogo jumped a bit, startled, a small sound making his way past his lips.

Danny almost cooed.

He sent her another look over his shoulder, this time a bit more confused than she’d like. So Daenerys pulled out her best smug half-smile and while he was still watching, bent a little and placed a kiss on the same place she squeezed. Then bit it.

“Khaleesi!” He breathed out, but Danny saw his dick rise.

“Are you ready for the challenge?” She teased and hummed with satisfaction when all the uncertainty once again was replaced by burning determination. Her husband was too good for her, truly.

She poured some more oil on the small of his back and watched as it slowly made its way between the crack of his buttocks. The warm liquid seemed to be enough to make Drogo move impatiently, yet he was still holding his position for her. Danny felt the warmth pool in her lower parts.

“I’m sure you can take it, my sun and stars,” she assured him, just as she spread his cheeks apart and pushed one, lean finger inside. Drogo froze in one place, holding his breath, unsure of the foreign feeling, but soon enough deemed it easy enough to handle. Daenerys couldn’t help but reward this, so she sneaked her free hand under his slightly spread leg and gave his full cock a few appreciative strokes. He grunted in reply, visibly pleasured.

Danny did everything just as Doreah has instructed her, bending her finger and slowly making her way up to two, then three of them. She worked her hand steadily, stroking Drogo’s manhood in rhythm to her prodding. She should have never been so anxious about it. Her husband was clearly enjoying himself, almost melting into a puddle under her hands. He was grunting, murmuring sweet nothings in Dothraki and humming as his body gave an occasional twitch when the pleasure spiked. Daenerys in turn, was free with her praise.

“That’s it, good,” she encouraged, just as her fingers found the spot inside of him that Doreah instructed her to look for. Drogo stiffened, moaned deeply and then looked at Danny as if she showed him a new way of life.

“Again,” he demanded and she obliged him with a smile. This time all she got was a grunt, but when she timed another thrust with a long stroke on his dick, he let out more of that sweet sound out.

“I will hear you scream my name tonight,” she said with new found confidence.

Her husband won’t scream like Viserys did, but tonight, the whole Khalassar will know that she had managed to bring their Khal to the hights of pleasure. Now, this truly was _a challenge._

“Yes,” he agreed willingly enough, eyes blown with pleasure. “Yes, yes.”

Danny decided the wait was over and slowly withdrew her fingers. Drogo moved with her motion, leaning into her touch until she slapped him in light scolding.

“No,” she said firmly and for a second she could have sworn he’d whine at it, but instead her husband got back to his original position. But by the look he shoot her, he was clearly unhappy about all that pleasure suddenly gone. To reward him for his obedience, Danny leaned forward and drawn him into a long kiss.

Drogo was never much of a fan of long, Dornish kisses, with lots of tongue play. Instead, when he kissed her, it was usually after sex and was gentle and chaste. But today she was determined to take what she wanted from her husband and so she pulled at his beard and deepened the kiss, fighting for dominance until he gave in, under her stare.

She bit his lip teasingly for a goodbye and a moment later, the jade dildo was in her delicate hands. She made sure to warm it to room temperature and oil it well. Before she could chicken out, she put the tip of it against Drogo’s rim and slowly started to put pressure on the ending. Drogo grunted, realizing that the fake-cock was quite bigger than his wife’s nimble fingers. Danny watched as he clenched his jaw, muscles straining under the effort to stay still.

She was mesmerized by him; how he took a deep breath and let it out, reminding her of a wild horse gathering to challenge whomever tired to tame it, how he was tense all over, his well-defined muscles straining as she pushed the dildo deeper into him. Oh, she couldn’t believe that both Doreah and Jommi were right, that her husband was not used to the sensation, that this sort of pain, mixed skilfully with pleasure, was almost too much for him.

“Good God, just look at you,” Danny said, not even bothering to stiffen the moan that came out of her mouth at the sight. “You’re so good for me. My stallion.”

Well, who knew that her husband was all in for the dirty talk? She smiled smugly when he grunted and with new determination, pushed onto the jade dildo, taking more of it in.

“Yes, move with me, my sun and stars,” she instructed as she swiftly attached the end of the fake-penis to the leather belt she wore securely around her waist and legs. Soon after that, she was pushing in with her hips, her hands planted firmly on Drogo’s board waist.

“I love you so much,” she told him, a little breathless herself, still overwhelmed that he had let her do this.

She kept a slow pace at first, letting him adjust to the size and to the intrusion, but soon, Drogo started to move to meet her thrusts, grunting each time their flesh met with a slap.

“You were breed for this, love” she said, watching as her husband slowly became undone by her. “Breed to take it all in, ride my cock like the best of Bloodriders ride their horses. I want to hear you scream tonight.”

She kept encouraging him, until he let out more of the grunts and low half-growls half-moans. But she needed more, she needed to tear his orgasm from him, make him scream. Without thinking, but with that need to claim him, Danny reached for his long bride and _pulled._

“A-AH!”

“Yes!” She exclaimed at the sound, the first loud yell she got out of him. Oh, and he enjoyed it too.

She speed up, moving her hips and pulling at his hair, tearing sweet music from his throat. They were both sweaty and panting in no time.

“More, yes, yes,” he kept repeating, lost in the daze of pleasure. “Khalessi, yes!”

Danny was soon moaning alongside her husband, even though her own womanhood remained untouched, she could swear she could come without any stimulation. Just seeing this, doing this to Drogo, was enough.

“Come for me, my sun,” she commanded. “Show me your seed and I will deem you worthy!”

She was sure that by know at least half of the men stationed near them could her their coupling. She wanted them to hear Drogo scream so she pushed in one last time, pulling sharply on his hair while her free hand snaked to squeeze his balls and---

“DANY!”

_Yes._

Two weeks after that night, Daenerys let her husband seduce her in their tent, let him lay her on their furs – but what she did not expect was for Drogo to put the strap on peg on her waist and smirk.

“I want to see your face when you fuck me, moon of my life.”


End file.
